Lluvia
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: Oneshot. El había regresado. Como lo habia prometido. Lástima que haya sido demasiado tarde...RHr...


Holas!

Les traigo un nuevo oneshot (no puedo evitarlo, creo que son mi debilidad); se sitúa después de derrotar a Voldemort. Espero que les guste!

Sin más, el capi:

**Lluvia.**

Aquí estoy; como lo había prometido. Cómo juré que lo haría. Lástima que sea tarde.

No debí dejarte. Lo sé y lo entiendo a la perfección. Aún cuando me suplicaste que no me fuera, cuando lloraste recargada en mi hombro, cuando me miraste con tus ojos marrones anhelante. Y me fui.

Una parte de mí decía que era lo correcto. Ayudar a Harry. Debía hacerlo. El era mi mejor amigo, mi hermano, y yo…yo le debía tanto. Así que me fui, en una noche de febrero. Y ahora, regreso a ti en una tarde lluviosa de octubre.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, lo sé. Y hemos perdido mucho. He perdido mucho. En aquél tiempo tenía una familia, una casa y un mejor amigo. Ahora sólo quedan las ruinas del que un día fue mi hogar; el recuerdo vago de uno de los mejores magos del mundo, y algunas personas a las que apenas y puedo reconocer.

Mis padres…Charlie…Percy…George…la lista podría seguir y seguir. No sólo con mi familia, con la de los demás, con la tuya. Y al final, Harry ganó pero le costó la vida. ¿Qué juegue es aquél donde un joven de 17 años se enfrenta solo contra el mundo¿Porqué nuestras vidas eran marcadas de esa manera, mientras los demás podían estar cómodamente sentados en su sala de estar?...No, miento. Nadie estaba seguro; salvo aquellos que decidieron tomar la vía fácil. Lo pagarían.

Y ahora, regreso a ti. Con el alma hecha pedazos, y heridas mucho más profundas que las que se pueden mostrar a simple vista. He visto demasiado. He hecho demasiado. Y no estoy orgulloso. Mientras el barro ensucia mis ya gastados zapatos y termina por salpicar lo que queda de mi capa, me pregunto si no estaré más sucio por dentro. Y me doy cuenta que ya no soy el joven inocente que te dejo un día. Aquél que luchó por mantenerte a salvo aún a costa de su propia integridad. Porque ya la he perdido.

Ves? Perdí muchas cosas. Y regreso para darme cuenta que he perdido la más valiosa de todas ellas…Tú. Te he traído flores; las he dejado en el piso, incapaz de ver en lo que te has convertido ahora. Las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas mientras recuerdo aquellos días de felicidad; mientras recuerdo aquél lugar donde te amé por primera vez, lo recuerdas tú?

Temblabas, temblábamos, aún inseguros de lo que estábamos por hacer. Con la luna de testigo, justo encima de nuestros cuerpos, que eran bañados por su luz. Fue el día más feliz de mi vida. Pude demostrarte lo que te amaba y sentí que me correspondías. Y luego Harry nos descubrió dormidos juntos, por la mañana. Te veías hermosa toda sonrojada!

Después llegaron varias noches más. Y con cada una se abría más mi corazón y tú ibas entrando más y más si eso era posible todavía. Hasta que descubrimos el paradero de él. Y tuvimos que marcharnos.

Y ahora, regreso a ti. Me queda mucho camino por delante para poder limpiar la suciedad que embarga mi corazón. Todo el daño que he hecho. Todos los sacrificios que hemos hecho. Todas el dolor que te cause, y que sin saber yo fui el causante de esto. Yo y sólo yo.

Me llegó tu carta. Y en medio de la frustración y de la desesperación, en medio del dolor y la venganza, deje volar mi mente un rato y me hice ilusiones. Rogué por un futuro mejor, para los dos. Mejor dicho, para los tres.

Harry se alegró también. Quería ser el padrino. Lástima... Ves? Ahora ya no me da pena llorar, y quisiera que me dijeras todo lo que has callado este tiempo. Quiero que me grites y me reclames por todo el tiempo que estuve lejos de ti. Grítame, Hermione!

Y…duele saber que no lo harás. Duele saber que no oiré de tu boca una sola palabra más. Que no probaré tus labios una vez más; y que mis manos no vagarán por tu cuerpo. Duele saber que todo por lo que luché y me esforcé ya no está aquí a mi lado. Pero…sí lo está. Por lo menos en una parte.

En una parte, tengo porque luchar, y sé que nunca me dejarás aunque no estés conmigo…suena extraño, pero aún te siento a mi lado, como si quisieras hablarme y apoyarme en estos momentos. Y lo estás.

Perdóname por haberme ido…Perdóname por dejarte cuando más me necesitabas…Pero, si de algo sirve, quiero que sepas que te amo…que nunca amaré a nadie como a ti, porque eres única, porque eres todo lo que soñé y que aunque sólo queden sueños, siempre estarás en mis pensamientos. TE AMO, Hermione!

En aquél momento una figura más se acercaba hacia él. Era una joven pelirroja que traía a un pequeño en brazos. Ella se acercó lo suficiente para abrazarlo con dulzura. Él cedió al abrazo y tomó al pequeño; mientras juntos se encaminaban a la puerta del cementerio. Ambos habían perdido mucho, los sueños de ambos habían sido rotos, pero todavía les quedaba mucho por recorrer, y así lo harían, hasta mientras la esperanza estuviera viva.

Creo que siempre me quedan demasiado pequeños, pero espero que haya sido de su agrado. Si lo fue déjenme un review!! Y si no lo fue, también!! Gracias por leer!


End file.
